Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and method considering a traveling mode of a vehicle. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and method which considers the speed and traveling mode of a vehicle and displays an image displayed on a display apparatus provided in a vehicle in a different manner according to a traveling mode of the vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Presently, consumers in the vehicle market seek variety, such as a technology for improving the performance of a vehicle itself, vehicle design technology, and technology for devices inside a vehicle. Recently, research on technologies for a display apparatus inside a vehicle, such as a head up display, has been actively conducted.
The head up display is a device projecting a virtual image into a visual area of a driver in a vehicle. The virtual image projected into the visible area of the driver may vary according to devices installed in the vehicle. Further, the virtual image projected into the visible area of the driver may vary according to information required by the driver, such as cruise control, active cruise, navigation, a traveling speed, and a check control messages.
The head up display provides information within the visible area of a driver, so that a driver may reduce the time spent alternately watching the vehicle gauges and the road, thereby concentrating more on road traffic. Accordingly, the head up display contributes to reducing the fatigue of a driver and improving traveling safety.
The head up display having a single image generator in the related art, provides a driver with an image having only a single projection distance and a single magnification. When the head up display provides a driver with a plurality of elements travel with a single projection distance and magnification, there is a problem in that a display area is limited because the driver is limited to a single visible angle. Further, in order to provide the driver with a plurality of images, a plurality of image generators is required, and thus there is a problem in that the size, manufacturing cost, and the like, of the head up display is increased.
The head up display in the related art projects an image by using a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel method or a digital light processing (DLP) panel method, which provides a fixed projection distance, so that it is difficult to provide a driver with a plurality of images having different projection distances or magnifications.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.